1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus which prevents dust from entering into the internal mechanism, even if the stopping position of a tray for loading a recording medium into the apparatus is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information recording and reproducing apparatus, a recording/reproducing disc is put on an eject tray, after which it is loaded into the apparatus for a recording/reproducing operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 5-47909 discloses an information recording and reproducing apparatus as shown in FIG. 12. The apparatus has a tray port 104 provided at a front panel 102 of a housing 100, a tray 106 which is ejected from the tray port 104 and is loaded into the apparatus, a motor for ejecting and loading the tray 106 (not shown), and a sensor for detecting a position of the tray 106 (also not shown).
When the motor is driven and the tray 106 containing a disc is loaded into the apparatus and reaches a predetermined position, the sensor detects it, and the loading is completed and the loading motor is stopped. Then, the action of recording or reproducing starts.
However, in the information recording and reproducing apparatus having the above mentioned structure, a stopping position of the tray 106 is variable because of the variation of a detecting position of the sensor and an attaching position error of relational parts. Accordingly, a distance between a cover 108 and a tray port 104 is changed, which may provide a clearance for the entrance of dust.
Since the apparatus has a lens moving mechanism for moving a lens, if dust enters the interior of the apparatus, there is problem that the lens actuator may not work properly.
FIG. 13 is a partially enlarged view showing the relation of the position between the cover 108 and the tray port 104, when the tray 106 of FIG. 12 is loaded.
The tray port 104 has step structure with an upper portion 104a and a step portion 104b. As the tray 106 can move smoothly in loading the tray 106, an upper edge portion 108a of the tray 106 and the upper edge portion 104a of the tray portion 104 are provided to keep a distance L1 between them.
In such a case, if the stopping position of the tray 106 is variable because of the above reason, a clearance shown as L2 produced between a circumferential portion 108b of the tray 106 and the step portion 104b of the tray port 104, and dust enters the interior of the apparatus.